1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a flexible displaying apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a display which is changeable in form, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advanced electronic technology has enabled development and implementation of various display apparatus applications. For example, a variety of display kinds, such as Cathode ray tube display (CRT), Light-emitting diode display (LED), Electroluminescent display (ELD), Electronic paper (E-Ink), Plasma display panel (PDP), Liquid crystal display (LCD), High-Performance Addressing display (HPA), Thin-film transistor display (TFT), and Organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) displays have been developed which have been implements into various types of display apparatuses. Among the display apparatuses are included TVs, PCs, laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, or MP3 players which are widely distributed for use at homes as well as offices.
To meet various user's needs for newer and diversified functions, efforts are made to develop newer forms of display apparatuses. The ‘next-generation display’ has been introduced in those efforts.
The flexible display apparatus is one example of the next-generation display apparatus. The flexible display apparatus mainly refers to a display apparatus which can change its form like a paper sheet.
Unlike other related art display apparatuses, the flexible display apparatus provides flexibility. In consideration of the above, a method is necessary, which can display appropriate screen on a flexible apparatus which is changed in its form.